1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective clothing and the like, and particularly to a protective overgarment for use by motorcyclists, motorsports participants, rock climbers, and others engaged in potentially hazardous activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need has long been recognized for protective accessories for participants engaged in various activities where they are exposed to potential injury. Perhaps the most recognized of these activities is motorcycle riding, where the exposed rider is subject to injuries ranging from abrasion to fractures and internal organ damage in the event of an accident. Much the same may be said of persons engaged in other extreme sports, such as mountaineering, motorsports, and other activities involving bodily exposure and/or high speeds.
Accordingly, a vast number of different protective accessories have been developed for use in such activities, most being rather specialized for a particular activity. Helmets are nearly universally required in motorsports. Such helmets are configured to meet various safety standards that depend upon the governing authority. While such helmets provide excellent protection for the head in all but the most extreme accidents, they do nothing for the rest of the body. Various fire-resistant suits and overgarments have been developed for use in motorsports, as well as for firefighters and others who are confronted with extreme heat from time to time. However, such fire-resistant suits and overgarments do not provide any greater protection from impact and abrasion than that provided by standard clothing.
While various synthetic and manufactured materials have been developed for use as protective clothing, many experts still feel that natural leather provides the best protection against abrasion and minor injury for motorcyclists and others engaging in relatively high risk activities. “Leathers” for motorcyclists are well known, and include leather pants, jackets, and gloves. While the tough, durable leather material does provide good protection from abrasion, it is relatively thin and cannot provide a great deal of impact protection. Moreover, the continuous, unbroken coverage provided by such material precludes ventilation for the wearer, and is uncomfortable on a day of even moderate temperature. Indeed, cases are on record of drivers in motorsports events suffering from heat stroke due to the extreme temperatures encountered on summer days in a racing event, while wearing a full coverage fire protection suit.
Thus, a protective overgarment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.